


A Demigod Misplaced

by sunkelles



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Magnus Chase at Camp Halfblood, Magnus has a lil crush on Percy it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Magnus Chase ends up at Camp Halfblood with Annabeth. Featuring five people that weren't his godly parent and one that was





	A Demigod Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> a few notes 
> 
> 1\. i hope that this au makes sense.   
> 2\. i hate the "everyone has a crush on percy" thing that the books do, but here i am, giving magnus a crush on percy. sorry guys

1.

 

When Magnus was six years old, his mother was murdered, and he went to live with his Uncle Frederick. Magnus didn’t like his Uncle Frederick, or his new wife and her kids. He liked Annabeth, though. He trusted Annabeth, more than anyone else now that his mom was already dead. So when she woke him up in the middle of the night and said that they were running away, he didn’t question it. He just went.

 

When they met Luke and Thalia, he just went with it. When Athena claimed Annabeth and she moved out of Cabin 11, he just went with it. He didn’t think that his dad would ever claim him, and he just went with that too. Until Luke decided he needed to figure out who it was.

 

“Do you ever wonder who your dad is? Luke asks him.

“Not really,” Magnus says. He doesn’t care that much. His dad must be a god, or he couldn’t have crossed the border into Camp Halfblood. He doesn’t really care who the guy is beyond that. If he can’t bother to claim Magnus, why would Magnus care who he is?

“I bet it’s my dad. He’s always so lazy about claiming kids. They’re already in his cabin, right? Why bother,” Luke says. He sounds really angry about that, which Magnus doesn’t really get. Hermes claimed him, didn’t he? He decides not to think about it too much. Being Luke’s little brother would be really cool.

“You really think so?” Magnus asks.

“Maybe you’re here for a reason,” Luke says. Magnus doesn’t care who his father is, but being brothers with Luke? That would be amazing.

The conversation ends, and for the rest of the day nothing comes of it. That is, until Magnus gets back to Cabin 11 after gardening in the strawberry fields. He tries to open the door, but he finds that it’s locked. Then, Magnus knocks on the door. No one comes to unlock it, and no one yells back at him.

“Hey! Someone let me in!”

“If you’re a son of Hermes, you can get in,” Luke shouts at him. Magnus groans. He’s seen Connor Stoll open locked doors just by touching them. This- this might not end well. He holds onto the doorknob, and concentrates as hard as he can on making it turn. It doesn’t.

Then, he grabs on with both hands and tries to force it open. This doesn’t work either. He says a silent prayer to Hermes to let the door open. This doesn’t work either.

“Ugh,” he groans. He kicks the door, and immediately regrets it as soon as the pain catches up to him.

“Why won’t you open!” he shouts. The door does not respond. Magnus glares at it. He'll make this door open if it kills him. He backs up from the door, and charges at it. Then, the door opens and Magnus keeps running through it. He trips on the first twin bed and falls over onto it.

“I did it!” Magnus says, sitting up on the bed. Then he sees Luke standing by the door, holding it open.

“No, you didn’t,” he says gently.

“Oh,” Magnus says. He really thought that he’d connected with the door when it went open sesame for him. It makes more sense that Luke opened it up for him, though.

“Sorry kid,” Luke says, placing a comforting hand on Magnus’s shoulder, “you’re not a son of Hermes.” Magnus isn’t really sad that Hermes isn’t his dad, but he _is_ sad that Luke isn’t his brother.

“Oh,” Magnus says.

“I probably should have known already. You can’t lie worth,” and then there’s a Greek word that Magnus doesn’t understand. He assumes it’s a curse word. He doesn’t understand why everyone else here can understand Greek but he can’t, but he’s decided that it’s just a fact of life. Some demigods have ADHD but not dyslexia. Some of them have dyslexia but not ADHD. Apparently, some of them didn’t get either and can’t read or speak Greek. It makes reading English a lot easier for him, at least.

“Yes I can,” Magnus grumbles. Luke grins.

“You can't even lie about being able to lie,” Luke says. Magnus frowns.

“It’s okay that I’m not a son of Hermes, right?” Magnus asks.

“Of course, kid,” Luke says, “we aren’t gonna kick you out.” Magnus runs his hands over the quilt he’s sitting on.

“I know you can’t kick me out,” Magnus says, “I just- I wanted to know if it’s okay with you?”

“You were my little brother before I thought you really were, Magnus. You still are.” Then Magnus smiles widely. That was the end of it for then. No one else questions who his dad is for years. That is, until after Luke betrays the Camp and all of them in it.

 

2.

 

Luke’s betrayal feels like a Pegasus kick to the face. Magnus would know, too. He managed that during his first month at Camp. That was the first and only time he managed to get hurt enough to need ambrosia or nectar.

 

He wishes that ambrosia worked for heartache, too. At the very least, he wishes that he was a little better at hiding his pain. Annabeth at least _looks_ like she’s handling it well, He knows that Annabeth is hurting too, but she’s better at hiding it. Annabeth is the smart and tough one. He’s the one that can’t fight and gets emotional every time a Pegasi dies. He’s kind of just accepted the way that people perceive them at camp. It’s pretty accurate in most cases.

 

Annabeth is hurting, though. He knows it. And when she tells him she thinks he might be a child of Athena, Magnus is pretty sure it’s because she’s grasping for a silver lining in this whole situation. That's why she suggests they could be siblings, he thinks. 

 

“You could be a child of Athena too,” Annabeth says.

“But I know my mom. I can’t have two moms.” Is that possible? He doesn’t really know how that works, but he thinks that kids are supposed to have a mom and a dad.

“One of my siblings has Athena and a mortal mom. It’s no big deal,” Annabeth says.

“But my mom said I have a dad,” Magnus says.

“Would she have told you if you sprung, fully formed, from another woman’s head?”

“I don’t know,” Magnus says. His mom’s been dead for years now. Sometimes he’s worried that he’s forgetting what she was like.

“My dad definitely didn’t tell _me_ that,” Annabeth says.

“Do you really think I could be a child of Athena?” Magnus asks.

“Yes. Why would I suggest it if I didn’t?”

“I don’t know,” Magnus admits, “I just don’t feel like I could be.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not smart like you are,” he says. Everyone at Camp knows that Annabeth is the sweet one.

“But you’re smart like _you_ are,” Annabeth says. Magnus doesn’t know if whatever “smart” he is would be son of Athena smart, but he doesn’t argue with her. He knows that Annabeth wants to pursue this.

Apparently, pursuing this involves a lot of puzzles. He can’t solve the Rubix Cube, or the sudoku, or get out of the escape room. Annabeth decides that their best course of action is a game of chess. She has to teach him how to play first, and he just starts moving pieces any way that he can see is legal. It only takes a few minutes before he’s in dire, dire straits. Annabeth takes his knight, and moves her queen even closer to his king.

“What is your strategy?” she asks.

“I don’t have one,” he says.

“You don’t have a strategy?” Annabeth asks, her eyes widening

“No,” Magnus says, “I’m just kind of going with it.” Magnus barely remembers what Annabeth said all the pieces can do, to be honest.

“You know who you sound like right now? Percy,” Annabeth says, “ _no plan_ Percy.” Annabeth is really cool, but she’s his cousin. There’s something completely different about Percy Jackson. After the bathroom incident, and then the quest? Percy’s a bit of a camp celebrity. Magnus wants to be like him, but he also really wants Percy to think he’s cool. He  _really_ wants Percy to think that he's cool. 

“Sounds good,” Magnus says. Annabeth rolls her eyes as she moves her piece.

“Check mate, cousin,” she says.

“Not brother?”

“Nope,” Annabeth says, “definitively cousin. No offense, Magnus, but a son of Athena couldn’t play chess without some kind of plan.”

“None taken,” Magnus says. Annabeth’s already his cousin. He doesn’t need her to be his sister too. That would just make things weird and complicated. Well, even more weird and complicated than the already were.

 

3.

 

Apparently, trying to figure out who Magnus’s dad is has become a Camp hobby. At least, that’s what it feels like when _Percy Jackson_ comes to talk to him about it.

“So,” Percy says, “I heard you were trying to figure out who your dad is.”

“Luke and Annabeth are,” Magnus says. Well. Luke was before he turned against the gods. It’s been a few months, but it still hurts to even think about Luke.  

“Annabeth is,” Magnus corrects.

“Do you have any leads?” Percy asks. Magnus is grateful that Percy doesn’t mention his slip up.

“No,” Magnus says, “I have no idea.” Magnus doesn’t care all that much. He knows who his mom is. If his dad doesn’t care enough to come forward, that’s his problem.

“What if it were Poseidon?”

“It’s not,” Magnus says firmly. He doesn’t want to be. All that prophecy business just seems awful to him. Plus, he really doesn’t want to be Percy’s brother. He likes Percy, but something feels wrong about thinking that they might be brothers. Just thinking about it makes him feel weird.

“I don’t actually think you’re a son of Poseidon,” Percy says. Magnus feels his face scrunch up in confusion.

“Then what is this about?” Percy grins. It reminds him of the Stoll brothers whenever they get a clever idea for a prank.

“Wouldn’t it be funny if Annabeth thought you were?”

“You want to trick Annabeth?” Magnus asks, “is that even possible?” Annabeth is a lot smarter than him, and he’s pretty sure she’s smarter than Percy too. He doesn’t think that they could trick her.

“Maybe?”

“That’s not a yes,” Magnus says.

“It’s not a no either,” Percy says.

“I don’t know about this, Percy,” Magnus says.

“Come on, she’d be so mad if she thought you were my brother. It’d be funny.” Magnus has seen Annabeth angry. He’s not sure that’s funny.

“I don’t know,” Magnus says. He doesn’t feel confident about this. He doesn’t know why Percy would want to do this, and he doesn’t think it would be funny.

“You know you can tell me no, right?” Percy asks.

“What?” Magnus asks. He avoids eye contact.

“If you don’t want to do this, you can just tell me. I promise I won’t pressure you. It’s alright.” Magnus feels something warm up inside him, and then he feels himself blush. He’s not really sure why. Doing something with Percy sounds really fun, and having Percy think that he’s cool would be a bonus. Annabeth will get over it, right?

“No, no,” Magnus says, “I want to try that.”

“Wait, really?” Percy asks, “you’re not just saying that because I want you to?” Well, yes Magnus is saying that because Percy wants him to, but is there really any harm in that?

“No,” Magnus says, “it sounds fun.” Magnus feels an arm wrap around his shoulders.

“This is great,” Percy says, “I have the _perfect_ idea for this.” He’s grinning from ear to ear, and Magnus smiles as he avoids making eye contact. Yeah, this is going to go badly and he doesn’t even care anymore.

 

They wait to spring their plan until the next day at lunch. Magnus needs to make sure to get both Percy and Annabeth’s attention, and that means shouting. Magnus doesn’t like drawing attention to himself, but he’s willing to take one for the team this time.

“Annabeth!” Magnus shouts as she’s going to her seat at the Athena table. Annabeth changes her course, and stands behind the Stoll brothers, clutching her tray in her hands.

“What is it, Magnus?” she asks.

“I have water powers,” Magnus says. Annabeth raises an eyebrow.

“Since when?”

“Since forever,” Magnus says.

“Name one time you used water powers,” Annabeth says.

“It rained yesterday,” Magnus says. If looks could kill, Magnus would be dead now.

"And?" 

"I made it rain." 

“Why don’t you show us then?” Annabeth says. Then, all the kids at the Hermes table went “ooo”.

“Um, yep,” Magnus says, “I can definitely show you that.” He obviously can't make it rain, and he doesn't think Percy could do that either. Instead, Magnus focuses on his glass of water. He makes a sweeping gesture towards it. 

“Open sesame?” he tries. The water in the glass shoots out the top. Magnus breathes a sigh of relief. Percy _hadn’t_ zoned out.

“Ha! I did it,” Magnus says. Annabeth rolls her eyes.

“Sure you did,” then Annabeth turns around to glare at Percy, “Seaweed Brain.” Percy holds his hands up in surrender.

“That wasn't me.” It was.

“We both know it was you.” They both knew it was him.

“No, it was me,” Magnus lies.

“Sure it was,” Annabeth says. Then she turns back to Percy.

“Stop getting my little cousin into trouble.”

Then, because Magnus has always been a bit of an idiot, he says, “It _was_ me, and I’ll prove it.”

“Prove it?” Annabeth asks.

“During capture the flag tomorrow,” Magnus says, “I can prove it then.” Annabeth grins a little then.

“Alright,” Annabeth says, “you can-“ air quotes “prove it” air quotes “then. I’m going to go eat lunch with people who aren’t wasting my time.” More ooo-ing comes from every table. Magnus lays his head down on the table, and tries not to let his embarrassment and nerves swallow him whole. Hades. What is he going to do?

 

He and Percy formulate “a plan” which isn’t much of one, but it’s better than what he had earlier. They convince the team leaders to put the flag at the edge of the lake, and then they take defense.

“You can work some water magic behind me,” Magnus says, “it’ll be cool, right?”

“My water magic doesn’t always work like that,” Percy says, “or ever. It’s kind of inconsistent.”

“But you can do it, right?” Magnus asks.

“Probably,” Percy says.

“I mean yes,” Percy says, “I’ll just hide in a tree and then we’ll work it out.” Then, they wait. And they wait. And they wait. Magnus knows that Annabeth always plays offense, so he thinks that this will work. He’s heard her tell the story of every flag that she’s captured, and a lot of times, she’s run right past him to do it. Magnus isn’t very “good” at capture the flag. A lot of that’s because he doesn’t spend much time practicing his fighting. Magnus doesn’t have much of a natural inclination for it, and every time that he’s tried he’s been beaten badly. So not being good at fighting to begin with and then not practicing it makes him a really bad fighter. He ends up being one of the people that just stands around playing lookout and shouting at the better defensive players on his team when there’s someone coming.

He’s not great at that either, but he’s better at it than playing real defense or real offense. It’s the role he can screw up the least as a camper who can’t fight. When he sees Clarisse La Rue running towards him with her spear, Magnus remembers this acutely. He can’t fight, and Clarisse most definitely can. 

“Um,” he says, “Water powers! Water powers!” He flails his arms around, trying to get Percy’s attention. Thankfully, a powerful wave comes up from behind him. Clarisse retreats, and she misses the brunt of it, only her shoes even getting wet. Magnus thinks that the wave had no effect, until he hears a loud thump. He looks towards the sound, and he sees a bright blue Yankees’ cap. Then he spots Annabeth’s blonde hair, which is matted with blood where she collided with the tree. Percy says something in ancient Greek, and Magnus can see him struggling to climb down from the tree. Magnus knows he can get there faster, and runs towards her.

“Annabeth?” he asks, shaking her gently. She doesn’t respond. She must be unconscious. He goes to pick her up, but he’s not strong enough. He finds he can’t lift her. Alone, he’ll never be able to carry her to the healers. This wound is serious, and Magnus feels so frustrated. Annabeth went on a quest. She fought Medusa. She went to the Underworld. She found Zeus’s lightning bolt. He can’t even carry her back to camp.

Magnus feels his frustration turn into warmth, like the summer sun shining down on him, and then he sees Annabeth’s Yankees cap sitting on a pillow. He feels so happy to see it, like it’s a gift. Then, his vision returns to normal. He feels Annabeth stirring in his arms.

“What happened?” Annabeth asks. There’s still blood on her head, but the wound has closed.

“I- I don’t-“

“You just healed her,” Percy says, his eyes wide. 

“What?” Magnus says, “I did that?”

“Yeah,” Percy says, “you did.” Annabeth laughs.

“I knew it,” Annabeth says, “you’re a son of Apollo!”

“What?” Magnus asks.

“You never get cold. The areas around you seem to warm up. And now you’re healing people?”

“What?” Magnus asks, even more confused than before.

“Come on, Magnus. The answer to the dad question was staring you right in the face.

 

“Well, well, well. Magnus might have won the game of dads, but Team Ares won this round,” Clarisse La Rue says. She’s clutching the flag in her hand, looking down at the rest of them like a queen surveying her new territory. The rest of them glare at her, Annabeth included.

“What? We were still playing. You snooze you lose.”

“She wasn’t snoozing. Her head was busted open,” Magnus says.

“She wasn’t losing either. She’s on my team.” Then Clarisse shrugs.

“You could have helped, you know,” Annabeth says pointedly.

“I’m a humble daughter of Ares. I don’t have glowy healing powers. I just punch stuff and go.” Magnus glares, but realizes that they all have to let this go. That’s just the way that Clarisse is. He also realizes that he and Percy are going to be the most hated kids at Camp until the next game next week. This is going to be really fun.

 

4.

 

They wait the full week, until tensions have settled over the last game of capture the flag before Annabeth talks to the Apollo Cabin. Then, the head counselor comes up to Magnus after lunch.

“So,” Lee Fletcher says, “Annabeth says you might be a son of Apollo.”

“Yeah,” Magnus says, “I can heal people.” Apparently. He wishes that he knew about this ability earlier.

“Nice,” Lee says, “let’s go see what else you can do.” They work on different healing arts for the rest of the afternoon. Magnus doesn’t take to them immediately, but he’s much better at it than he is at fighting.

“You’re not bad, kid. How about we try archery tomorrow?”

“Alright,” Magnus says, even though he’s screaming on the inside. He’s terrible at any sort of combat. He doesn’t think he’d be any good at archery either, even if Apollo _is_ his dad. He meets Lee the next morning, and they head out to archery range. His first shot, Magnus shoots an arrow into the ground right in front of him. The next arrow he looses from his bow flies straight over the target and sticks into the building behind it. The next goes straight out of right field. Every shot he takes somehow gets worse. Lee gently takes the bow away from him.

“I don’t think you’re a son of Apollo,” he says gently. Magnus shrugs. He wasn’t really convinced either. He didn’t take to the healing tools like the other kids did. And to be honest, he can’t sing or play an instrument at all. Aren’t children of Apollo naturally gifted in music? He doesn’t feel like he belongs here. Not even just the Apollo Cabin, either. He's starting to feel like he doesn't belong at Camp Halfblood at all. 

Whoever his dad is hasn’t claimed him after five years, and Magnus doesn’t think he ever will. He can’t speak ancient Greek. He can’t even read it because he doesn’t have the ADHD and dyslexia that other demigods do. He can’t even fight.

“Thanks for the help, Lee,” Magnus says. Then he treks back to the Hermes Cabin, where misfits like him belong. He tries to ignore the part of him that wonders if the Hermes Cabin is a curse, after seeing so many of the kids there leave to join Kronos. After watching _Luke_ go to join Kronos. He’s just an unclaimed demigod, nothing more, nothing less. And he refuses to forget that he has friends here. He won’t go down a path like that.

 

5.

 

Magnus doesn’t think about who his dad is for months, even after Annabeth and Percy go on another quest. Magnus uses his newfound healing abilities, and goes to Apollo Cabin meetings about healing so that he can broaden his knowledge base, but he tries not to worry about who his dad could be. After all, worrying about that and letting resentment build up is what sent Luke over the edge. Luke, and Chris Rodriguez, and Ethan Nakamura, and so many others that Magnus watched leave and others he didn’t. So he’s just not dealing with it. He’s a demigod and he’s here at Camp Halfblood with his friend and his cousin, and that’s all that matters.

That’s all that matters when Thalia comes back. Thankfully, Thalia doesn’t try to convince him he’s a son of _Zeus_ or something. That’s all that matters when she joins the Hunters of Artemis for good or when Nico di Angelo runs off into the night (yet another runaway from the Hermes Cabin). And it’s all that matters when they send a quest into the Labyrinth. Sadly, it’s not all that matters when monsters pour out of the Labyrinth and the entire camp is fighting them off. Because that’s when his body decides that it’s time for a new power. That power being “disarm every person within his vicinity” because apparently, that’s what he needs when the combatants are _monsters_. They don’t even have weapons! Monsters _are_ weapons!

Thankfully, Grover unleashes a panic and sends the monsters running, because if not Magnus thinks they would have all died. They would have all died and it would have been because he was scared, and apparently has the ability to disarm people now. That would have been useful to know earlier.

“So,” Annabeth says, “that disarming thing was you, wasn’t it?” Magnus bites his lip, but he nods.

“That could be useful,” she says.

“If we were fighting people with weapons,” Magnus says. Somehow, he just affected the people that were on his side.

“Yes, it could be,” Annabeth says firmly.

“We almost lost because of me,” Magnus says. If Grover hadn’t have been able release that panic thing, then they would have died.

“But we didn’t,” Annabeth says. That doesn’t make him feel any better.

“We all screw up, Magnus. Do you know how many times I’ve almost gotten myself killed?” Magnus doesn’t answer.

“A lot, Magnus. Even more if you count other people,” Annabeth says, “but I _didn’t._ Every time that I messed up, I learned a little from it. And now we know you have a power like this. It could really help us.”

“Alright,” Magnus says. He’s not really convinced, but he’s not going to argue with her either. Annabeth never backs down from a fight.

“Do you have any new theories about my dad?” Magnus asks. No matter how much he’s tried not to care over the years, he always has, at least a little. Annabeth’s always seemed invested in the challenge of figuring it out.

“Honestly? I have no clue.” Then Magnus starts laughing, and Annabeth starts laughing. And it’s just them, two cousins laughing about everything they don’t know and all the crap they’ve been through over the years. The gods haven’t been kind to the Chase clan. Why would they start now? 

 

+1.

They win the battle. Then they win the war. Magnus heals as many people as he can, and he even uses his disarming power once in a situation that doesn’t almost get them killed. He’s just so happy that this war is finally over. He doesn’t even care who his dad is. Of course, that’s when his father reveals himself to him. The next morning, when Magnus makes his way to breakfast, Chiron pulls him aside.

“What is it?” Magnus asks, “am I in trouble?”

“No,” Chiron says, “nothing like that.”

“What is it then?” Magnus asks. They canceled all camp activities for the next day. He was planning on just watching movies all day with the rest of the Hermes Cabin.

 “Your father’s here to see you,” Chiron says evenly.

“My father?” Magnus asks, “Who is he?” Why did he wait until after the war to reveal himself? Magnus has been at this camp for years. Why would it take this long for the guy to claim him.

“Everything will be explained Magnus, I promise,” Chiron says, “just come with me.” Magnus isn’t happy about it, but he follows Chiron to the big house. A bearded man with long, blond hair is sitting on one of the chairs. This looks exactly like the kind of guy his mom would date. The guy stands up, and his plaid shirt ruffles slightly with the movement.

“My name is Frey, Magnus,” he says, “I’m your dad.”

“Frey?” Magnus asks. He doesn’t remember that name among the list of gods, even minor ones.

“I’m afraid we haven’t been quite honest with you, Magnus,” Chiron says, “you are a demigod, but you aren’t a Greek one. You were not technically under our jurisdiction.”

“What?” Magnus asks.

“I’m not a _Greek_ god, Magnus. That’s why you’ve never heard of me.

“What?” Magnus squeaks.

“When you arrived with your cousin, the barrier allowed you to pass because you were a demigod. I realized, quickly, that you weren’t a Greek demigod.”

“Then what am I?” Magnus asks. He always knew that he was different, but he never had any idea it could be this.

“A Norse demigod,” Frey says.

“Norse? Like those Marvel movies?” Magnus asks. The only things that he knows about Norse mythology are what he saw in marvel movie marathons with the Hermes Cabin.

“Kind of,” Frey says. Magnus can’t believe it. Now there’s not just Greek gods, but Norse ones too? How many types of gods are there?

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Magnus asks. It’s not that he wanted to have to leave Camp Halfblood, but knowing why he always felt out of place might have been nice.

“I knew you were safe and happy here, so I never interfered. Until now.”

“What’s happening?” Magnus asks.

“You Greeks just avoided an apocalypse,” Frey says, “we have one on the horizon. Ragnarok is coming, Magnus. And we need you to help stop it.”

“You need me to what?” Magnus asks. Surely he misheard that. His dad didn’t ask him to stop an apocalypse, right? That’s Annabeth’s thing, Percy’s thing. He’s not capable of fighting off an apocalypse.

“We need you, Magnus. Or the entire world will end,” Frey says. Um. Wow. No pressure there.

"Really, you need me?" People don't choose Magnus for their kickball teams. He doesn't think anyone would chose him for their anti-apocalypse team. 

“The Norns have already written your role in this.”

“The Norse fates,” Chiron supplies.

“The fates are interested in me?” Magnus asks. He’s always just been Annabeth’s little cousin. He didn’t think the fates would even know who he is.

“Yes, they are. We need you, Magnus. The world needs you.” Yep. No pressure at all.

“What am I supposed to do?” Magnus asks. He knows that his father didn’t come to Camp Halfblood just to spout some cryptic crap at him and disappear into the night.

“Your destiny lies in Boston,” Frey says, “you need to come with me, if you’re willing.” There’s a choice there. Stay here, at Camp Halfblood, and avoid this coming Norse apocalypse and whatever his role in it is, or go and fight it. He can either hide or face his destiny and maybe save the world.

“Can I talk to my cousin first?” he asks. Frey nods.

“Of course,” he says. So Magnus runs off to ask for advice. Annabeth is a hero, and she tells him that she should do it. She doesn’t even hesitate. He didn’t really expect her to.

“Thanks, Annabeth,” he says.

“Hey, I can’t keep all the apocalypses to myself,” Annabeth says, “got to let my little cousin save the world sometimes.” Magnus remembers the time he almost got the whole camp killed, and wonders if saving the world is really plausible for him. But he doesn’t say that out loud. Instead, he hugs his cousin tightly.

“Thanks,” he says again. They go pack him a suitcase full of all his belongings. Then, they walk around camp together, saying all the goodbyes he needs to and some that he doesn’t. They don’t explain the Norse apocalypse thing to anyone but Percy, deciding that it’s probably easier to just let that be. Then, he and Annabeth and Percy walk back to the big house.

“I guess I’ve got to go,” Magnus says.

“We’ll miss having you around here,” Percy says. Magnus tries to ignore the way he feels when Percy says that. Annabeth shoves a whole thing of drachmas into his hand.

“Iris Message me as much as you can,” she says.

“Promise I will,” Magnus says.

“I want to know you’re safe,” she says. Magnus smiles.

“Thanks, Annabeth. I promise.” Then Annabeth nods. Then, he steals himself and walks into the big house. He meets Frey’s eyes.

“I’m ready to go,” Magnus says. Frey nods.

“Let’s get you to Boston, then. Destiny’s waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> after the events of this fic magnus get to boston and then the events of mcga happen. he's pretty pissed that his dad was just like hey please come fulfill your destiny and was like yooooo so you gotta be homeless for this to happen bt dubs
> 
>  
> 
> he can't contact annabeth because the iris messages break during hoo and then she's so absorbed with finding percy that she just assumes that magnus is okay. once the events of magnus chase happen she feels terrible about it and tries to make it up to him though, but like he's already dead so


End file.
